The Flaviviridae family of viruses comprises at least three distinct genera: pestiviruses, which cause disease in cattle and pigs; flaviviruses, which are the primary cause of diseases such as dengue fever and yellow fever; and hepaciviruses, whose sole member is HCV. The flavivirus genus includes more than 68 members separated into groups on the basis of serological relatedness (Calisher et al., J. Gen. Virol, 1993, 70, 37-43). Clinical symptoms vary and include fever, encephalitis and hemorrhagic fever (Fields Virology, Editors: Fields, B. N., Knipe, D. M., and Howley, P. M., Lippincott-Raven Publishers, Philadelphia, Pa., 1996, Chapter 31, 931-959). flaviviruses of global concern that are associated with human disease include the dengue hemorrhagic fever viruses (DHF), yellow fever virus, West Nile virus, shock syndrome and Japanese encephalitis virus (Halstead, S. B., Rev. Infect. Dis., 1984, 6, 251-264; Halstead, S. B., Science, 239:476-481, 1988; Monath, T. P., New Eng. J. Med., 1988, 319, 641-643).
The pestivirus genus includes bovine viral diarrhea virus (BVDV), classical swine fever virus (CSFV, also called hog cholera virus) and border disease virus (BDV) of sheep (Moennig, V. et al. Adv. Vir. Res. 1992, 41, 53-98). Pestivirus infections of domesticated livestock (cattle, pigs and sheep) cause significant economic losses worldwide. BVDV causes mucosal disease in cattle and is of significant economic importance to the livestock industry (Meyers, G. and Thiel, H.-J., Advances in Virus Research, 1996, 47, 53-118; Moennig V., et al, Adv. Vir. Res. 1992, 41, 53-98). Human pestiviruses have not been as extensively characterized as the animal pestiviruses. However, serological surveys indicate considerable pestivirus exposure in humans.
pestiviruses and hepaciviruses are closely related virus groups within the Flaviviridae family. Other closely related viruses in this family include the GB virus A, GB virus A-like agents, GB virus-B and GB virus-C (also called hepatitis G virus, HGV). The hepacivirus group (hepatitis C virus; HCV) consists of a number of closely related but genotypically distinguishable viruses that infect humans. There are approximately 6 HCV genotypes and more than 50 subtypes. HCV is a major cause of hepatitis globally. Most HCV infections become persistent and about 75% of cases develop chronic liver disease. Chronic HCV infection can lead to development of cirrhosis, hepatocellular carcinoma and liver failure. Due to the similarities between pestiviruses and hepaciviruses, combined with the poor ability of hepaciviruses to grow efficiently in cell culture, bovine viral diarrhea virus (BVDV) is often used as a surrogate to study the HCV virus.
The genetic organization of pestiviruses and hepaciviruses is very similar. These positive stranded RNA viruses possess a single large open reading frame (ORF) encoding all the viral proteins necessary for virus replication. These proteins are expressed as a polyprotein that is co- and post-translationally processed by both cellular and virus-encoded proteinases to yield the mature viral proteins. The viral proteins responsible for the replication of the viral genome RNA are located within approximately the carboxy-terminal two-thirds of the ORF and are termed nonstructural (NS) proteins. The genetic organization and polyprotein processing of the nonstructural protein portion of the ORF for pestiviruses and hepaciviruses is very similar. For both the pestiviruses and hepaciviruses, the mature nonstructural (NS) proteins, in sequential order from the amino-terminus of the nonstructural protein coding region to the carboxy-terminus of the ORF, consist of p7, NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B.
The NS proteins of pestiviruses and hepaciviruses share sequence domains that are characteristic of specific protein functions. For example, the NS3 proteins of viruses in both groups possess amino acid sequence motifs characteristic of serine proteinases and of helicases (Gorbalenya et al. (1988) Nature 333:22; Bazan and Fletterick (1989) Virology 171:637-639; Gorbalenya et al. (1989) Nucleic Acid Res. 17.3889-3897). Similarly, the NS5B proteins of pestiviruses and hepaciviruses have the motifs characteristic of RNA-directed RNA polymerases (Koonin, E. V. and Dolja, V. V. (1993) Crit. Rev. Biochem. Molec. Biol. 28:375-430).
Furthermore, the actual roles and functions of the NS proteins of pestiviruses and hepaciviruses in the lifecycle of the viruses are directly analogous. In both cases, the NS3 serine proteinase is responsible for all proteolytic processing of polyprotein precursors downstream of its position in the ORF (Wiskerchen and Collett (1991) Virology 184:341-350; Bartenschlager et al. (1993) J. Virol. 67:3835-3844; Eckart et al. (1993) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 192:399-406; Grakoui et al. (1993) J. Virol. 67:2832-2843; Grakoui et al. (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:10583-10587; Hijikata et al. (1993) J. Virol. 67:4665-4675; Tome et al. (1993) J. Virol. 67:4017-4026). The NS4A protein, in both cases, acts as a cofactor with the NS3 serine protease (Bartenschlager et al. (1994) J. Virol. 68:5045-5055; Failla et al. (1994) J. Virol. 68: 3753-3760; Lin et al. (1994) 68:8147-8157; Xu et al. (1997) J. Virol. 71:5312-5322). The NS3 protein of both viruses also functions as a helicase (Kim et al. (1995) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 215: 160-166; Jin and Peterson (1995) Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 323:47-53; Warrener and Collett (1995) J. Virol. 69:1720-1726). Finally, the NS5B proteins of pestiviruses and hepaciviruses have the predicted RNA-directed RNA polymerases activity (Behrens et al. (1996) EMBO J. 15:12-22; Lchmann et al. (1997) J. Virol. 71:8416-8428; Yuan et al. (1997) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 232:231-235; Hagedorn, PCT WO 97/12033; Zhong et al. (1998) J. Virol. 72.9365-9369).
Examples of antiviral agents that have been identified as active against the Flaviviridae family of viruses include:
(1) Interferon
Interferons (IFNs) are compounds that have been commercially available for the treatment of chronic hepatitis for nearly a decade. IFNs are glycoproteins produced by immune cells in response to viral infection. IFNs inhibit viral replication of many viruses, including HCV, and when used as the sole treatment for hepatitis C infection, IFN suppresses serum HCV-RNA to undetectable levels. Additionally, IFN normalizes serum amino transferase levels. Unfortunately, the effects of IFN are temporary and a sustained response occurs in only 8%-9% of patients chronically infected with HCV (Gary L. Davis. Gastroenterology 118:S104-S114, 2000).
A number of patents disclose HCV treatments using interferon-based therapies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,884 to Blatt et al. discloses methods for retreatment of patients afflicted with HCV using consensus interferon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,223 to Bazer et al. discloses an anti-HCV therapy using ovine or bovine interferon-tau. U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,636 to Alber et al. discloses the combination therapy of interleukin-12 and interferon alpha for the treatment of infectious diseases including HCV. U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,621 to Glue et al. discloses the use of polyethylene glycol modified interferon for the treatment of HCV. U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,696 to Chretien et al. discloses the use of thymosins, alone or in combination with interferon, for treating HCV. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,455 to Valtuena et al. discloses a combination HCV therapy employing interferon and a free radical scavenger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,845 to Imakawa discloses the use of human interferon tau proteins for treating HCV. Other interferon-based treatments for HCV are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,942 to Testa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,808 to Blatt et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,696.
(2) Ribavirin (Battaglia, A. M. et al., Ann. Pharmacother, 2000, 34, 487-494); Berenguer, M. et al. Antivir. Ther., 1998, 3 (Suppl. 3), 125-136).
Ribavirin (1-β-D-ribofuranosyl-1-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxamide) is a synthetic, non-interferon-inducing, broad spectrum antiviral nucleoside analog. It is sold under the trade names Virazole™ (The Merck Index, 11th edition, Editor: Budavari, S., Merck & Co., Inc., Rahway, N.J., p1304, 1989); Rebetol (Schering Plough) and Co-Pegasus (Roche). U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,209 and RE29,835 (ICN Pharmaceuticals) disclose and claim ribavirin. Ribavirin is structurally similar to guanosine, and has in vitro activity against several DNA and RNA viruses including Flaviviridae (Gary L. Davis. Gastroenterology 118:S104-S114, 2000). U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,771 (to ICN Pharmaceuticals) discloses the use of ribavirin as an antiviral agent. Ribavirin reduces serum amino transferase levels to normal in 40% of patients, but it does not lower serum levels of HCV-RNA (Gary L. Davis. Gastroenterology 118:S104-S114, 2000). Thus, ribavirin alone is not effective in reducing viral RNA levels. Additionally, ribavirin has significant toxicity and is known to induce anemia.
Combination of Interferon and Ribavirin
Schering-Plough sells ribavirin as Rebetol® capsules (200 mg) for administration to patients with HCV. The U.S. FDA has approved Rebetol capsules to treat chronic HCV infection in combination with Schering's alpha interferon-2b products Intron® A and PEG-Intron™. Rebetol capsules are not approved for monotherapy (i.e., administration independent of Intron®A or PEG-Intron), although Intron A and PEG-Intron are approved for monotherapy (i.e., administration without ribavirin). Hoffman La Roche is selling ribavirin under the name Co-Pegasus in Europe and the United States, also for use in combination with interferon for the treatment of HCV. Other alpha interferon products include Roferon-A (Hoffmann-La Roche), Infergen® (Intermune, formerly Amgen's product), and Wellferon® (Wellcome Foundation) are currently FDA-approved for HCV monotherapy. Interferon products currently in development for HCV include: Roferon-A (interferon alfa-2a) by Roche, PEGASYS (pegylated interferon alfa-2a) by Roche, INFERGEN (interferon alfacon-1) by InterMune, OMNIFERON (natural interferon) by Viragen, ALBUFERON by Human Genome Sciences, REBIF (interferon beta-1a) by Ares-Serono, Omega Interferon by BioMedicine, Oral Interferon Alpha by Amarillo Biosciences, and Interferon gamma-1b by InterMune.
The combination of IFN and ribavirin for the treatment of HCV infection has been reported to be effective in the treatment of IFN naïve patients (Battaglia, A. M. et al., Ann. Pharmacother. 34:487-494, 2000). Combination treatment is effective both before hepatitis develops and when histological disease is present (Berenguer, M. et al. Antivir. Ther. 3(Suppl. 3):125-136, 1998). Currently, the most effective therapy for HCV is combination therapy of pegylated interferon with ribavirin (2002 NIH Consensus Development Conference on the Management of Hepatitis C). However, the side effects of combination therapy can be significant and include hemolysis, flu-like symptoms, anemia, and fatigue (Gary L. Davis. Gastroenterology 118:S104-S114, 2000).
(3) Substrate-based NS3 protease inhibitors (for example, Attwood et al., Antiviral peptide derivatives, PCT WO 98/22496, 1998; Attwood et al., Antiviral Chemistry and Chemotherapy 1999, 10, 259-273; Attwood et al., Preparation and use of amino acid derivatives as anti-viral agents, German Patent Pub. DE 19914474; Tung et al. Inhibitors of serine proteases, particularly hepatitis C virus NS3 protease, PCT WO 98/17679), including alphaketoamides and hydrazinoureas, and inhibitors that terminate in an electrophile such as a boronic acid or phosphonate (Llinas-Brunet et al, Hepatitis C inhibitor peptide analogues, PCT WO 99/07734).
(4) Non-substrate-based inhibitors, for example, 2,4,6-trihydroxy-3-nitro-benzamide derivatives (Sudo K. et al., Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications, 1997, 238, 643-647; Sudo K. et al. Antiviral Chemistry and Chemotherapy, 1998, 9, 186), including RD3-4082 and RD3-4078, the former substituted on the amide with a 14 carbon chain and the latter processing a para-phenoxyphenyl group;
(5) Thiazolidine derivatives which show relevant inhibition in a reverse-phase HPLC assay with an NS3/4A fusion protein and NS5A/5B substrate (for example Sudo K. et al., Antiviral Research, 1996, 32, 9-18), especially compound RD-1-6250, possessing a fused cinnamoyl moiety substituted with a long alkyl chain, RD4 6205 and RD4 6193;
(6) Thiazolidines and benzanilides (for example Kakiuchi N. et al. J. EBS Letters 421, 217-220; and Takeshita N. et al. Analytical Biochemistry, 1997, 247, 242-246);
(7) A phenanthrenequinone possessing activity against protease in a SDS-PAGE and autoradiography assay isolated from the fermentation culture broth of Streptomyces sp., for example, Sch 68631 (Chu M. et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 1996, 37, 7229-7232), and Sch 351633, isolated from the fungus Penicillium griscofuluum, which demonstrates activity in a scintillation proximity assay (Chu M. et al., Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry Letters 9, 1949-1952);
(8) Selective NS3 inhibitors, for example, those based on the macromolecule elgin c, isolated from leech (Qasim M. A. et al., Biochemistry, 1997, 36, 1598-1607);
(9) Helicase inhibitors (for example Diana G. D. et al., Compounds, compositions and methods for treatment of hepatitis C, U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,358; Diana G. D. et al., Piperidine derivatives, pharmaceutical compositions thereof and their use in the treatment of hepatitis C, PCT WO 97/36554);
(10) Polymerase inhibitors for example nucleotide analogues, gliotoxin (Ferrari R. et al. Journal of Virology, 1999, 73, 1649-1654), and the natural product cerulenin (Lohmann V. et al., Virology, 1998, 249, 108-118);
(11) Antisense phosphorothioate oligodeoxynucleotides (S-ODN) complementary to sequence stretches in the 5′ non-coding region (NCR) of the virus (Alt M. et al., Hepatology, 1995, 22, 707-717), or nucleotides 326-348 comprising the 3′ end of the NCR and nucleotides 371-388 located in the core coding region of the HCV RNA (Alt M. et al., Archives of Virology, 1997, 142, 589-599; Galderisi U. et al., Journal of Cellular Physiology, 1999, 181, 251-257).
(12) Inhibitors of IRES-dependent translation (Ikeda N et al., Agent for the prevention and treatment of hepatitis C, Japanese Patent Pub. JP-08268890; Kai Y. et al. Prevention and treatment of viral diseases, Japanese Patent Pub. JP-10101591).
(13) Nuclease-resistant ribozymes (for example Maccjak, D. J. et al., Hepatology 1999, 30, abstract 995).
(14) Nucleoside analogs have also been developed for the treatment of Flaviviridae infections.
Idenix Pharmaceuticals, Ltd. discloses branched nucleosides, and their use in the treatment of HCV and flaviviruses and pestiviruses in US Patent Publication No. 2003/0050229 A1 and US Patent Publication No. 2003/0060400 A1, which correspond to International Publication Nos. WO 01/90121 and WO 01/92282. A method for the treatment of hepatitis C infection (and flaviviruses and pestiviruses) in humans and other host animals is disclosed in the Idenix publications that includes administering an effective amount of a biologically active 1′, 2′, 3′ or 4′-branched β-D or β-L nucleosides or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug thereof, administered either alone or in combination, optionally in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Other patent applications disclosing the use of certain nucleoside analogs to treat hepatitis C virus include: International Patent Publication Nos. WO 01/32153 (PCT/CA00/01316; filed Nov. 3, 2000) and WO 01/60315 (PCT/CA01/00197; filed Feb. 19, 2001) filed by BioChem Pharma, Inc. (now Shire Biochem, Inc.); US Patent Publication No. 2002/0147160 and the corresponding International Patent Publication Nos. WO 02/057425 (PCT/US02/01531; filed Jan. 18, 2002) and WO 02/057287 (PCT/US02/03086; filed Jan. 18, 2002) filed by Merck & Co., Inc.; US Patent Publication Nos. 2003/083307 A1 and US 2003/008841 A1, and the corresponding International Patent Publication Nos. WO 02/18404 (PCT/EP01/09633; published Aug. 21, 2001); WO 02/100415 and WO 02/094289, filed by Hoffman-LaRoche; US Patent Publication No. 2003/028013 A1 and the corresponding International Patent Publication Nos. WO 03/062255 and WO 03/061385 filed by Ribapharm; and WO 01/79246 and WO 02/32920 filed by Pharmasset.
(15) Miscellaneous compounds including 1-amino-alkylcyclohexanes (U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,134 to Gold et al.), alkyl lipids (U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,757 to Chojkier et al.), vitamin E and other antioxidants (U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,757 to Chojkier et al.), squalene, amantadine, bile acids (U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,964 to Ozeki et al.), N-(phosphonoacetyl)-L-aspartic acid, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,905 to Diana et al.), benzenedicarboxamides (U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,388 to Diana et al.), polyadenylic acid derivatives (U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,546 to Wang et al.), 2′,3′-dideoxyinosine (U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,687 to Yarchoan et al.), and benzimidazoles (U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,874 to Colacino et al.).
(16) Other compounds currently in clinical development for treatment of hepatitis c virus include: Interleukin-10 by Schering-Plough, IP-501 by Interneuron, Merimebodib VX-497 by Vertex, AMANTADINE (Symmetrel) by Endo Labs Solvay, HEPTAZYME by RPI, IDN-6556 by Idun Pharma., XTL-002 by XTL., HCV/MF59 by Chiron, CIVACIR by NABI, LEVOVIRIN by ICN, VIRAMIDINE by ICN, ZADAXIN (thymosin alfa-1) by Sci Clone, CEPLENE (histamine dihydrochloride) by Maxim, VX 950/LY 570310 by Vertex/Eli Lilly, ISIS 14803 by Isis Pharmaceutical/Elan, IDN-6556 by Idun Pharmaceuticals, Inc. and JTK 003 by AKROS Pharma.
Drug-resistant variants of viruses can emerge after prolonged treatment with an antiviral agent. Drug resistance most typically occurs by mutation of a gene that encodes for an enzyme used in viral replication, and, for example, in the case of HIV, reverse transcriptase, protease, or DNA polymerase. It has been demonstrated that the efficacy of a drug against viral infection can be prolonged, augmented, or restored by administering the compound in combination or alternation with a second, and perhaps third, antiviral compound that is effective in combating the virus. The pharmacokinetics, biodistribution, or other parameter of the drug can be altered by such combination or alternation therapy. In general, combination therapy is typically preferred over alternation therapy because it induces multiple simultaneous pressures on the virus. One cannot predict, however, what mutations will be induced in the viral genome by a given drug, whether the mutation is permanent or transient, or how an infected cell with or without a mutated viral sequence will respond to therapy with other agents in combination or alternation. This is exacerbated by the fact that there is a paucity of data on the kinetics of drug resistance in long-term cell cultures treated with modern antiviral agents.
It is an object of the present invention to optimize the treatment of HCV infection.
It is a further object to provide the optimal administration of 2′-branched nucleosides, and in particular, 2′-branched pyrimidine nucleosides, for the treatment of Flaviviridae infections.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and composition that includes 2′-branched nucleosides for the treatment of patients infected with pestiviruses, flaviviruses, or hepaciviruses that exhibit advantageous or improved pharmacokinetic, biodistribution, metabolic, resistance or other parameters over administration of 2′-branched pyrimidine nucleosides alone.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and composition for the treatment of patients infected with Flaviviridae in which 2′-branched nucleosides, and in particular, 2′-branched pyrimidine nucleosides are administered in combination and/or alternation with one or more compounds that act synergistically or advantageously with 2′-branched pyrimidine nucleosides against the virus.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and composition for the treatment of patients infected with a drug resistant form of pestiviruses, flaviviruses, or hepaciviruses.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method and kit to identify a mutant strain of Flaviviridae.